Battle
Battles are comprised of an attacker and a defender. The attacker chooses an attack deck to use against the defenders defense deck. The following items are important factors in battles. Stats Attack Power- Attack power is what determines the upper limit of your attack deck and also limits how often you can attack. You have as many attack points, as your attack stat. These points regenerate over time and cap when they reach your current attack stat. Your attack deck's power cannot exceed your current attack points. Additionally, whenever you attack, you subtract the power of your deck from your current attack points. Defense Power - Defense power is what determines the upper limit of your Defense deck and also limits how often you can Defend. You have as many Defense points as your Defense stat. These points regenerate over time and cap when they reach your current defense stat. Your Defense deck's power cannot exceed your current Defense points. Additionally, whenever you defend an attack, you subtract 5 points or 10% of your defense deck cost from your current Defense points (whichever is greater). This can gradually weaken your strongest available deck. Deck You have 2 decks available at any given time. This is chosen out of several pre-constructed decks or suggested decks. They are separated into Attack Decks, and Defense Decks. The suggested deck will attempt to create the strongest deck based on the attack or defense power available at the time. This considers only the base power of the cards and not the boosts. Pre-constructed decks are also limited to the atk/def power available but can be constructed to ensure the best boosts are being used or to attack at a lower amount of power than max. If you want the game to prefer these decks over your suggested deck, you must select increase priority until the deck is above the suggested in the list. Battles Battles occur when an attacker selects a defender to attack. The attacker chooses a deck and then chooses to attack. The attack consists of a deck chosen by the attacker which cannot exceed his current atk points. The defender automatically will defend with the highest priority deck available within their defense point limit. During combat, each side has a random chance of using up to 3 of their cards special abilities, as well as a special combo if available. Additionally any other available boosts are applied at that time to reach a final deck strength. If the attacker's final deck strength (based off attack power), is greater than the defender's final deck strength (based off defense power), the attacker wins the fight. You are allowed to attack a player up to three (3) times a day. This resets every day at 6am et. Rewards Winning a battle will reward you with silver, mastery, and resources (if you targeted any). Mastery bonus is based on the comparative level of you opponent. If your opponent is lower than you in level, you will either get no increase or +1 increase, opponents with the same level will give you a +3 increase and those above you will give you either a +4 or +5 increase. The amount of silver rewarded is approximately 9.5%-10.5% of your opponent's silver, with a max of 10,500. Sparring If you wish to attack a team member or alliance member, this is called sparring instead of battling. This consumes attack power (and your team member or alliance member's defense as well), gives no silver, affects no battle rankings, cannot target resources, and gives no mastery. Deck Enhancement Your deck can be enhanced by the effects from Card Abilities, Special Combinations, and bonuses from your Alliance. *Ability - Certain cards effect the ATK or DEF stats of your or your oponent's deck. *Special Combo - Certain card combinations in your deck can provide a chance of a Special Combo. *Alliance Leader 10% - If you are the leader of your alliance, your deck gains a 10% boost to ATK and DEF. *Alliance Attack Leader 10% - If your alliance has designated you as the Attack Leader, your deck gains a 10% boost to ATK. *Alliance Defense Leader 10% - If your alliance has designated you as the Defense Leader, your deck gains a 10% boost to DEF. *Alliance Vice Leader 5% - If your alliance has designated you as the Vice Leader, your deck gains a 5% boost to ATK and DEF. *Adapter - Adapters give boosts based upon what alignment of cards you have in your deck. Adapters will start at level 1, granting a 5% boost. At level 2, they will grant a 6% boost, and at level 3 cards of a matched alignment to a given adapter will receive a 7% boost to their stats. *Scrapper Bonus - 10%, 21% or 30% - Randomly start at 10% after a successful attack then randomly increase percentage after other successful attack. Effect for 10 minutes. Category:Gameplay